On the Beach
by DemonicRa
Summary: Zack and Helena invite the girls to New Zack Island for a vacation. KasumiXAyane/KasumiXAyaneXAlpha-152


On the Beach

A KasumiXAyane story

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dead or Alive

Summary: Zack and Helena invite the girls to New Zack Island for a vacation. KasumiXAyane/KasumiXAyaneXAlpha-152 shoujo ai yuri.

The sound of life surrounded her. Winds blew, the ocean swam along, and birds sang in the distance. Kasumi felt at ease, laying on a pink towel with the sun warming her from above. Her hair was down and straight for optimum relaxation. She wore a black bikini with black sunglasses to keep the sun out of her eyes. She sighed in relaxation.  
>"To hell with all of this." Ayane grumbled, annoyed. She wore a purple bikini and fell onto a yellow towel next to Kasumi's. "What's wrong?" Kasumi sat up, concern in her voice. "What's wrong? Helena asks us to help her rebuild DOATEC! The nerve! After everything that happened, we're supposed to help?" Ayane was outraged. Kasumi took off her sunglasses and tried to smile. "The balance of good and evil will always exist. If not DOATEC, another power will present itself." She explained. Ayane shot her a look. "Save it for someone who cares. I'm this close to ending her." Ayane held up her index finger and thumb with little space between them. Her pink eyes showed Kasumi how serious she was.<p>

Kasumi smiled assuringly. She looked down and took her drink, a pina colada. "Drink some of this." She offered. Ayane grumbled and sat up. She moved her head forward and sipped the drink from the straw. "Hmm. Sweet." She liked it, smiling somewhat. Kasumi smiled brightly. She set the cup down on the tray and sat upright on her feet. "Why don't you lay down while I give you a massage?" She asked. "What?" Ayane demanded. "We have more important things to worry about! That bastard Donovan is still on the loose. He'll rebuild DOATEC before Helena can even try." Ayane snapped. "Maybe, but you're too stressed out. Leave Donovan to Helena. She'll handle it." Kasumi moved forward and slowly pushed Ayane back on the towel. "Kasumi, what-?" Ayane was at a loss. Kasumi simply smiled. "You helped me back at the tower, now let me help you. I'll ease your pain." Kasumi winked. Ayane, slightly uncomfortable, rolled over onto her stomach and rested her head on her arms. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Kasumi straddled Ayane's thighs and began to rub. "No funny stuff. You'll regret it." The purple-haired kunoichi warned. Kasumi lightly giggled. "Okay." She said. They were half-sisters and cousins, and for a regrettable amount of time, enemies. But right now, they were friends.  
>Kasumi pushed down on both sides of Ayane's back along her spine. "Well?" Kasumi asked. Ayane nodded, eyes closed. She felt a chill run down her back, becoming more sensitive. "Your skin is really smooth, despite all the training and fighting." Kasumi complimented. "Thanks." Ayane said, happy about that fact. "I forget, where did you get your headband?" Kasumi inquired, sliding down from Ayane's thighs to her lower legs. "Mmmm. I'll tell you later." Ayane replied blissfully. Kasumi giggled and began to lightly pound the sides of her fists along the girl's back and buttocks, eliciting further groans.<p>

Ayane sighed, truly in bliss. Kasumi smiled at this and gently undid the knot on the back of the purple-haired kunoichi's bikini top. Her eyes shot open. "Kasumi, I said no funny stuff. What are you doing?" She asked in a sharp tone. "Just trying to relax you. I'm going to apply sun-tan lotion to protect your skin." Kasumi replied in a sweet tone. "Oh. Carry on then." Ayane said, almost an order, as she closed her eyes again. 'It's not like she'd try anything. Not only are we both girls, but we're related by blood. I can lower my guard in rare times like this, I suppose' She thought to herself, a small smile appearing on her lips.

Kasumi let the laces of the top fall to the sides and grazed Ayane's back slowly, sending tingles down the girl's back. "It's nice to relax every once in a while, isn't it?" Kasumi asked. "I suppose. If that fool Zack is around somewhere watching us, I'll kill him." Ayane said with utmost seriousness. "Niki has him in the main house, which is devoid of cameras. He's not to leave unless the mansion is on fire and his life is in mortal peril. So the only one to see your pure, flawless, skin is me." She assured her younger relative. She hated it, but Ayane liked the compliments. Kasumi was right, she really did need this.

Kasumi continued her work, grazing the sides of Ayane's breasts. Another tingle went through the girl's body, making her somewhat aroused. She bit back any poor words she would have for Kasumi, deciding it might've been a slip and to be grateful for her efforts. Kasumi's smooth hands gently went down Ayane's sides, making her moan in comfort and pleasure.  
>Kasumi slid down once more and began to lightly pound on Ayane's lower back and buttocks. "You're going to take those off too?" She asked sarcastically. "Would you like me to? You would get a perfect tan, I suppose." Kasumi inquired. "No." Ayane said sharply. "But you're probably going to anyway." She added, struggling with herself to be honest. Kasumi giggled and slowly undid the knot on the side of Ayane's bikini bottom. With a quick and deft pull, she removed the last article of clothing on Ayane's flawless body and cast it aside.<p>

The girl quickly gazed at the newly revealed skin before bending over to pick up a bottle of suntan lotion. Ayane felt vulnerable, but increasingly aroused. It was common to take off the top to get a better tan, it was done in some places. In rarer places were you completely nude. Ayane had done neither in any place. She was also confused as to why she was excited. She thanked her lucky stars she bathed that morning. "Eep!" She squeaked when the cold suntan lotion came into contact with her back. "You're so cute, Ayane." Kasumi told her. "Warn me next time." Ayane grit her teeth. It dawned on her that she would accept a 'next time'. She hoped Kasumi would not read too deeply into it. Kasumi had heard loud and well, smiling.

The long-haired kunoichi thoroughly spread the lotion onto Ayane's back, 'accidentally' grazing the sides of her breasts, getting more sounds of pleasure from the other.  
>Ayane had a sneaking suspicion that the touches to her chest were not accidents, but the thought seemed preposterous. 'Not only are we related, but we're both girls.' She decided. However, her body became warmer than before. She felt every touch from Kasumi to a new extent. She became increasingly aroused, hoping Kasumi would not take notice.<p>

Ayane heard a noise from behind. Something being untied, and dropped. She felt the fabric of Kasumi's bikini disappear, and only felt skin. "Kasumi...? Are you naked?" Ayane questioned, no anger in her voice, just confusion and weakness. "You must have felt embarrassed and awkward, so I undressed to match." She explained, now fully nude like Ayane. She felt a mix of feelings about that. She hoped Kasumi was just being thoughtful.

The purple-haired girl sighed, feeling warm, peace, and aroused. She felt Kasumi's hands moving around her back and grazing the sides of her breasts, and the girl's butt on her legs. Suddently, she moved back down and began to rub the lotion on her butt. "There...?" Ayane asked weakly. Kasumi giggled. "Don't be shy, it would be terrible to get a burn here, wouldn't it?" She asked. Ayane decided not to fight it. "Ayane, why are you wet when you haven't been in the ocean?" The posed question hit Ayane like a sack of bricks. Kasumi ran her index finger along Ayane's pussy, sampling the wetness, causing Ayane to moan. She looked back and saw Kasumi's nude form, finding it to be enchanting and losing all reason. Kasumi put her finger in her mouth and tasted it. "It's not water. What could it be?" She asked naively. Kasumi smiled and laid down on Ayane's back, rubbing her breasts on the girl's back. "Kasumi, you-" She was cut off by a kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened in shock.

Kasumi broke the kiss and looked deep into Ayane's eyes. "You're too slow, Ayane." She whispered, hinting at some unspoken feelings. Ayane moaned out loud, closing her eyes in pleasure as Kasumi's two fingers rubbed her pussy. "I said I would ease your pain, and I will." Kasumi promised. With the help of her special lotion, which was designed to increase sensitivity ten-fold. Something Helena made at Kasumi's behest just for this. "Kasumi...I'll get you back for this..." Ayane said through gritted teeth, trying to fight back. Kasumi put her arm around Ayane's head and pushed her face closer to plant another kiss on her lips. It was a loving and warm kiss, and Ayane could tell this. She gave in and kissed the girl back.

Kasumi turned Ayane over to lie on her back, each one getting a good view of the other's body. "You're so beautiful, Ayane." Kasumi said, straddling Ayane's legs. She laid down to kiss her once more. Ayane put her hands on Kasumi's head, one hand cupping her cheek and the other running her fingers through Kasumi's long hair. She felt Kasumi's breasts on her own, and felt the lotion on them as well. She thought Kasumi applied it to herself before doing it to her. Kasumi sank down and rubbed their breasts together, making Ayane moan loudly in pleasure. 'What is going on? Kasumi is my sister and cousin, and a girl!' One final line of reason rang through Ayane's mind. 'Does Kasumi love me this much?' She thought, looking into the girl's eyes. "Kasumi..." She whispered, kissing her. They embraced one another and kissed lovingly.

They broke the kiss for air, both their faces read. They breathed heavily and looked at one another. Kasumi's left hand reached downward, once more assaulting Ayane's pussy. The girl yelled in pleasure. One finger went inside her, much to her surprise. "Oh my, Ayane. You're still a virgin?" Kasumi asked. "Y-yeah. I've been too busy for romance. You should know that." Ayane explained. A thought dawned on the girl, and a knot formed in her stomach. "Y-you're...not?" She asked tentatively. "I am." Kasumi replied with a smile. Ayane felt relief. A sneer formed on her face. Her right hand found it's way to Kasumi's right breast. "That's good. We can be each other's first. Dear sister." She said in a cold and wicked tone. 'Like hell am I going to be on the receiving end forever.' She pinched Kasumi's nipple between her index finger and thumb, gaining a yelp from the girl, her face a twist of pain and pleasure. Ayane thought she sounded cute.

Ayane's hand moved from her nipple to the center of her chest between her breasts and trailed downward slowly, feeling every inch of her toned stomach before moving to the right and along her lithe form. In one deft move, she cupped Kasumi's womanhood. 'Kasumi, did you think you'd have your way the entire time. You haven't moved in a while.' True enough, Ayane did find that she had strong feelings for Kasumi, but her own personality refused to let her lie there and take Kasumi's actions. She felt how wet Kasumi had gotten. "Oh my, Kasumi. You haven't gone in the ocean, but you're wet. I wonder why." She teased. She brought her hand to her mouth and licked it. "Heh." She moved her hand back to the girl's hot pussy. "Kasumi, get ready." She said. "You as well, dear sister." Kasumi smiled cleverly. In one move, they inserted a finger into one another, taking their virginity. A yelp of pain came from both of them. They both came hard, leaking fluids onto one another.

Kasumi rest on top of Ayane, both panting hard and sweating. "Well, I feel relaxed. It was a strange idea, but it worked Kasumi." Ayane said, heaving a final sigh. "Oh but Ayane, don't you still feel like going?" Kasumi asked, bringing her face close to Ayane's. She blushed somewhat, not able to deny it. "Hmm." Kasumi moved downward, bringing herself level with Ayane's chest. She flicked her tongue on a nipple, then began sucking on it lightly. Ayane stifled a moan. Kasumi began to lick around Ayane's left nipple with her hand massaged her right. "Ahh.." Ayane couldn't hold herself back. Both girls were getting increasingly wet below. "Kasumi, please." Ayane pleaded, feeling like she would lose her mind. Kasumi thought she sounded adorable. "Me too, Ayane." She said, looking up at her loved one.

Kasumi pushed herself up and positioned herself with her lower half over Ayane's face and for Kasumi to gain easier access to Ayane's. She began to lick at the girl's pussy, gaining moans in approval. Ayane, through lust-filled eyes, began to return the favor, much to Kasumi's joy. She wrapped her arms around Kasumi's lower half to settle her hands on the girl's butt. They continued to lick, liking the other's taste. Kasumi pushed her tongue into Ayane, making her cry out in ecstasy.

Ayane, once more in a mood to dominate, licked at Kasumi's clit, making her cry. "Cum." She almost ordered, giving a firm lick before gently biting on her clit. "You as well." Kasumi did the same. Energy shot through them. They cried out in pure arousal as they climaxed together.

Once more, Kasumi laid atop Ayane, reveling in the feeling. She gave a couple of licks to Ayane's pussy, truly liking the taste. Ayane did the same, having long since forgot that this was strange. She was not certain of her feelings for Kasumi, but she was content.  
>Kasumi pushed herself upward and turned about, coming to Ayane's face. The two kissed deeply once more. They broke apart and looked at one another. Kasumi smiled warmly. "Once more?" She asked sweetly. "Eh?" Ayane was confused. She was tired, and this was too much. "Where did all that resilience go, Ayane?" She asked, giving a quick kiss.<p>

Kasumi moved herself downward. She lifed Ayane's left leg and pressed it to her chest between her breasts and forced their pussies together. Ayane cried in surprise while Kasumi stifled her voice. Kasumi sat on Ayane's right leg and began to girate against her. Ayane smirked and quickly pushed Kasumi to the ground, reversing their roles. Kasumi looked at her, surprised. "You've given me so much, allow me to return the favor." She said. Kasumi merely smiled. Ayane gave a predatory grin, a cross between mild anger and joy. She rocked her hips roughly against Kasumi's, both crying out in pleasure. Neither knew such joy could be felt. They didn't want it to end.

Ayane looked at Kasumi's face, showing how much pleasure she felt. Her eyes shut, her face red, and her mouth open, letting loose cries of ectasy. Her eyes moved down to her beautiful breasts, moving up and down with each push. She became transfixed on them. 'You're so beautiful.' She thought. Kasumi opened her eyes and looked to Ayane. With a look, she could almost hear those same words. She changed her movements from rough to gentle. She wanted Kasumi to feel good. The two continued to moan, mutual joy being felt. It wasn't about the sex anymore, they just wanted to love one another. With one final cry, they orgasmed. Ayane collapsed onto Kasumi, who slowly embraced her warmly.

"So this is what we heard?" Came Lisa's voice. Kasumi and Ayane looked to the source, seeing the other guests to New Zack Island: Christie, Helena, Hitomi, Kokoro, Lei Fang, Lisa, and Tina, all wearing provocative swimwear. The two blushed, stunned and unable to move for a moment. Ayane shot up and fumbled with words. "It's..." She began. "Familiar love might be nice, but this is too much, you two." Kokoro told them. Kasumi was simply embarrased. "Or is this the culprit?" Helena mused, reaching down to the bottle of suntan lotion. "Huh?" Ayane was baffled. She stood up and looked to the woman. Kasumi stood up and smiled. "I made this for Kasumi. While it has the normal properties of suntan lotion, it also makes one ten times as sensitive." Helena explained. "Wow. Nice one, Kasumi." Lei Fang said with a thumbs up. Kasumi simply waved. Hitomi took the bottle and looked it over, interested. "If this can make even Ayane sound that cute, it must feel great." She pondered. "Yeah, no kidding." Christie agreed. "Can I try it out?" Tina asked. Ayane felt embarrased, trying to cover herself.

Kasumi came up from behind and embraced her. She gave a small lick to Ayane's neck, making her give a short moan. "Cute." Kokoro said, seeing a new side to the stoic ninja. Kasumi nodded. "Get off." Ayane snapped, elbowing the girl in the stomach. Kasumi moved back to avoid, smiling. Ayane mouthed the words to her "Not now." in a way that the others couldn't see. "Maybe you two can put some clothes on?" Helena suggested. "Wild though. Lesbian and into incest. You dirty girls." Tina said playfully. "Shut it." Ayane ordered angrily.

A loud impact caught their attention. Off in the direction of a thinly wooded forest came the vision of destruction: Alpha-152, the last clone of Kasumi. She bears her genetic parent's body shape, but with green-blue transparent color with glowing white eyes. She appears nude, but lacks any of the normal body's details. She slowly paced at the group, who all but Kasumi took fighting stances.

Kasumi slowly walked toward Alpha-152. "Kasumi, back off! She's too powerful!" Ayane warned. "Don't be foolish!" Helena shot. Kasumi looked back and smiled.  
>The two stopped a foot apart from one another. Alpha-152 gave a small growl. "Hmm." Kasumi moved in and kissed her clone, catching everyone off guard. "What is with her today?" Ayane was completely bewildered. "I have no idea." Helena replied. They all stood straight, confused more than nervous. However, the tactic worked as Alpha-152 stopped. "Allow me to ease your pain, my beautiful clone." Kasumi whispered. Alpha-152 was unmoving, unable to process this turn of events.<p>

"Kasumi, what are you doing?" Kokoro asked tentatively. "Teaching her that there is more than hate. And, it's working." The girl replied, cupping Alpha-152's right breast. "Huh..." Tina was at a loss for words. Alpha-152's head fell back as she moaned. Kasumi kissed Alpha-152's neck, then trailed her tongue downward, planting kisses along the way. Moving from her left breast, down her stomach, to where her pussy would be. Despite no clear genitals appearing, Alpha-152 still felt the pleasure. Bending low, Kasumi licked at the clone made to destroy, causing her to gasp in pleasure. She put her hands on Kasumi's head, urging her onward. All the girls present were blushing and getting excited.

"Well, I'm always up for something new, and I'm getting hot, so come here." Tina said, grabbing Helena by the waist and pulling her into a kiss. The other girls paired off and began emulating Kasumi. Ayane brushed off Kokoro's advance and went to Kasumi and Alpha-152, leaving Kokoro to Lei Fang and Hitomi. She did this not only to help Kasumi, but because she wanted to be touched only by Kasumi.

Alpha-152 had apparently climaxed. Ayane lowered her onto the ground and sat on her face with her knees in the sand. "Get to work, clone." She ordered. Alpha-152 obeyed, using her hands to spread the bossy ninja's pussy to lick her. Ayane had to admit that it felt good. Kasumi kneeled on the sand, straddling Alpha-152's waist and kissed Ayane, who returned the gesture. They embraced and continued to make out. Kasumi's right hand reached below to feel Alpha-152's breast, still wet thanks to Kasumi. "I love you, Ayane." Kasumi whispered. "I know, Kasumi..." They held one another's hands, interlacing their fingers and kissed lovingly once more. Kasumi forced Ayane's mouth open to force her tongue in. They tasted one another's mouths, quite enjoying it. 'I won't let you take charge all the time, Kasumi. But sometimes...it could be okay.' Ayane relented.  
>The beach resounded with the sounds of lovely young female warriors making love. Thanks to Kasumi.<p>

Author's Notes: My third story. I didn't think I'd ever make a second. Thanks to everyone who has taken notice of my stories. This one involving Kasumi and Ayane kept coming to me in a couple of dreams, so I decided to write this up and hope it doesn't happen again. I'm not quite sure if I stayed true to the characters as I never actually played a D.O.A. game, I just read the wiki dedicated to it. I hope you like it!


End file.
